User blog:Trakked/Bonus Rap Battles: Steam Game Royale
Hi. This is Trakked. The only reason I am writing this battle is because i'm bored. It will be many steam games against eachother. All verses were written by me. Most verses are in regular text cuz i was lazy. BONUS RAP BATTLES! Gordon Freeman! VS! The Lone Wanderer! BEGIN! Gordon Freeman I gathered up your data and compiled it into rap, I attack this cheap hack with no hope of going back! Step up to me? I'll hit you with a crowbar, Go against me? You won't go far, I am a lyrical rock star! What inspired you to face me is a temporal paradox, You're opening up pandora's box, now prepare to feel the aftershock! You're losing against me, Wanderer, now let me end this strife, You tried to live full, but instead you lived a half-life! The Lone Wanderer Over all of the obscene beasts i've ever seen, Nothing can compare to this guy who haunts his own dreams! I've killed many things, Radroaches to name a few, You're wrong stepping up to me, you've bitten off more than you can chew! Both of our worlds have been destroyed by nukes that can pack-a-punch, But those are nothing compared to what I bring, I have a hunch! I'll definately win this battle, and that shall always be! You're not S.P.E.C.I.A.L, Freeman, you're more of a joke than Half-life 3! Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) Excuse me there? Did you just say that he's a joke? I'd say both of you are, you idiot blokes! I worship satan for a living, not like I haven't seen my fair share of beasts, Although my motto is "GET OUT!" you'll never be released! Just like that mother and her kid, you'll needa get back in the basement, I don't trace it, I erase it, your rhymes were just misplacements, you think your great? shit, both of you are hypocrites, I'll make you submit, I transmit this misfit by great spit! Bendy (BATIM) You've seen satan, but haven't seen anything yet! This horror-style game is mundane, but that's not the most you'll get, You tried rapping your best, but it was too late, But there's only one more thing that's crazier than your release date, I bring the hate from hell itself, you're just bait to me, With your pentagrams, you've summoned me, but in all actuality, You look like a bloated manatee; This pedophile has Hepatitus B! You say you're a good game, but you're at the lowest degree! Cuphead I've dealt with satan and King Dice, I'm sure I can beat this! With my finger-missles pointing right at you, I'm sure you won't be missed! This Cagney rein-Carnation has no guts and no glory! My Railroad Wrath is the only thing scarier than your story! Step up to me, and you won't have the Hell of a Time, All Bets Are now Off! Your game is just a crime! My cartoony graphics are way better than your style, I've overpowered you on Steam, your game was nothing but a former wile! Surgeon (Surgeon Simulator) Preforming surgery on a cup? This will last shortly! As I take out your disses and replace them with new inventory! My game is so gory! And now i start this quarry! Your raps were just corny, and now I have the glory! Cala Maria? You mocked her! Sally Stageplay? You shocked her! Let's see who's rhymes are hotter, Cutting you like a helicopter! Your rhymes were just awkward, compared to me, you're a monster, Let's just say that you wouldn't want me as your doctor! Medic and Scout (TF2) (Medic in Italics) (Scout in' bold')'' ''You call yourself a doctor? Prepare for annihlation! '' ''Compared to your own record, I've saved many more patients! You kill just for fun, a monster by his roots, '' ''Prepare for me to call in our best recruit! (BOINK!) And now the game starts out, the winnin' clock tickin', My trigger finger itchin' takin' these idiots to the kitchen! (BONK!) I'm finishin' this rap with diminishin' flows, You shoulda known not to step to numero uno! William J. Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein series) A nazi scientist? Nothing I haven't already beat, You'll be going back to Castle Wolfenstein as I've prepared your defeat! I am your angel of death, crew, there is nothing you can do, Get ready to prepare, new, scrapping these scraps worse than TF2! I am the New Collossus, the greater of Steam games, All of you idiots lost to he who blows out Nazi brains! And prepare for the end, your castle quickly crumbles, as you go up against the master; better quit the struggle! Doomguy (Doom) I shall never quit my struggle with demons like you, I'm about to blast Blazkowicz, you'll be seeing death soon! I have problems with all of you; Scout/Medic, your game's too outdated, You're hated, related to a mod that was updated, by inflated dilated people who knew it was already overrated, with whom they were reaquainted with negated hatred! As you've seen my rhymes, I'll show you what's true, You've been sent to hell and met your own Doom. WHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT!? YOU DECIDE! Category:Blog posts